ultimateroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine
Marine is Sub's student Personality Sub and Marine are different in many ways. Marine is shown to be cocky, cranky, sometimes rude, and is shown to be quite a sexist when he says that boys are better than girls. Marine does not seem to get along with Natasha's student, Azure as the two always seem to fight a lot, but Marine may have a crush on her as he wonders if she likes him. Marine gets very enraged when something really annoys him, he lets out a giant amount of energy that can blow destroy things (much like Sub, but when Marine does it, it's a but weaker). Even though Marrine sometimes Is a bit rude, he is still a good person, loves nature (except bugs), and loves to help people when in trouble. Marine also calls Sub the best master ever. Appearance Marine has brown hair, green eyes, black jeans, white sneakers, a white T-Shirt, a long black jacket (similar to a coat), and wears a red headband on his head. History When Marine was competing in a Tournament and defeated all the other contestants, Sub saw something special in him, then learns that he is also a demigod. After he claimed his prize, Sub saw that he lived in a abusive family where his house looked like it was attacked by a tornado, and his step father was always mean to him. His step father, Bale never cared about him or his mother, Mindy and would sometimes hit them. Marine really wants to use his demigod powers against the cruel man, but decides not to, so his mother wouldn't think he was a freak. A few days later, Sub comes and visits the boy and they hang out a bit as they seem to enjoy eachothers company. When Marine decides to be a top fighter, and be a better fighter, one of the wise people from the tournament tells him he needs a master. Marine was shocked to find out that it was Sub who would become his master then later becomes very excited. As Sub's student, Marine must go away for a while to train with Sub but he can always visit his mother as he will miss him very much. As they go to his house to pack his stuff, Bale becomes very angry and says he isn't going anywhere because he has a ton of chores to do but Sub knocks some sense into him when he punches him hard in his face then tells him to leave the house and never come back. Marine was happy that he was gone. Marine's mother tells Sub that his father was a god who loved Marine a lot and was one of Zeus' warriors (like Sub's father) but was killed by Hades along with other gods in a war. Sub gives Mindy some money to buy a new apartment before Marine says his goodbyes then flies with Sub to his headquarters. Marine was later meet Azure, Zal, and other students. Power Level *10,000 Age *6 Friends *Sub (best friend and master) *Zal *Natasha *Azure (even though they argue alot) Enemies *Anything evil Relatives *Reckalon (father; deceased) *Mindy (mother) *Bale (former step father) Weapons & Equipment *Kitanas of Battle (two Kitanas that was forged by an old master) *Dagger (a small dagger, that Marine found on the ground somewhere) Powers *Super Strength *Speed *Flight *Positive Energy Projection *Ki Manipulation *Energy Sensing *Cryokinesis *Nearly Invulnerable *Forcefields *Knows a bit of martial arts *Energy Giving Marine's only weakness is being punched in the stomach which is most likely his weak spot. Techniques *Destroyer Ball (shoots an energy ball from his hands) *The Nuttcracker (When encountering a male, Marine super punches them in the private area, which can bring them to their knees. This attack made Sub's balls pop, until Natasha healed him afterwards.) Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters